


Hawkeye v Liho

by hopelessly_me



Category: Marvel
Genre: Bucky is a cat person, Clint hates Liho, Clint largely is not, Clint likes Alpine though, Dramatic Clint, Hurt Clint, Liho is not a flerken, M/M, amused Bucky, liho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessly_me/pseuds/hopelessly_me
Summary: Clint has never been a fan of Liho, coming home with new battle wounds with each encounter. Bucky has a sneaky suspicion that Clint is doing something wrong.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 15
Kudos: 96





	Hawkeye v Liho

Bucky was sitting up in the bed, reading some book about vampires that he found in a box Clint had properly labeled “how do I own this”, and life was good. He had actually slept all night, not stirring a single time, and apparently no one really felt like sending out an Avengers alert on a Monday. There was a gentle rain outside that was attempting to lure Bucky off to sleep, and for a brief moment he had considered it. He glanced down and saw the mess of blond hair that belonged to Clint laid on top of his lap, the rest of his boyfriend completely covered by two blankets. Again- life was good.

Clint’s phone started to buzz and Bucky lifted the blanket enough to double check that Clint didn’t have his hearing aids in before he looked at the screen. “FRIDAY?” he asked.

“ _ Agent Barton has an alert set on his phone reminding him to feed the devil’s spawn. Shall I wake him? _ ”

Bucky couldn’t help but to snort at the label of the alert.  _ Devil spawn _ . “Nah, I’ve got’em,” Bucky answered.

And so began the long process of waking a sleepy Clint Barton up. Sometimes Bucky would get lucky and Clint would be ready to be woken, would be less of a challenge to get out of bed and into the shower while Bucky prepared their coffee. Bucky pulled the covered back and threaded his fingers through Clint’s hair, which he noted needed trimmed up and mentally put the note in the back of his mind. He tugged a little before he ran his hand down Clint’s back. Clint only snuggled in closer, his face scrunching up. Bucky changed tactics, he shook Clint lightly a few times and tried to get out of bed, but Clint seemed persistent in his sleep state, clinging like his life depended on it. It was the look as if he were in the throes of a nightmare that had Bucky a little worried as he stilled and waited, but Clint’s body seemed to relax the moment Bucky’s did.

“Alright, FRIDAY, be a dick to the guy,” Bucky groaned.

“ _ With pleasure, sir _ .” Even Bucky could appreciate the snark that came with the AI’s tone. The wrist watch Clint always wore started at a light vibration before picking up in intensity, the lights in the room flashing in an alert that was sure to get Clint’s attention.

Clint flopped onto his back and whimpered as he stretched, slapping a hand over his face before he checked his watch. His eyes hazily glanced at the light pattern before he looked at Bucky for some sort of confirmation. Whatever he saw must have told him that it wasn’t an Avengers alert because he wasn’t out of bed lightning fast.

“A’ight, I’m up,” Clint whined to the AI. “Stop buggin’ me, FRIYAY.” The AI flashed red a few times, showing it’s displeasure at the new nickname, and Clint gave a half-assed attempt at a smirk.

Bucky tossed a set of hearing aids onto Clint’s bare chest before signing his intent to make coffee. Clint gave him a thumbs up and closed his eyes. If it wasn’t for the fact that Bucky knew Clint was lucid enough to continue waking himself up, he would have stayed longer to double check; however, he was beginning to crave coffee, and he knew it was only a matter of time before Clint would be shuffling into the kitchen to get his own mug around.

_ Impressive _ Bucky thought. He had only started making a new pot when he heard the shower turn on. This was a new Barton record as far as Bucky was considered. Within the fifteen minutes Clint was doing his morning routine, Bucky had finished making the coffee and managed to make them a light breakfast. Clint shuffled his way out and paused in the doorway between the back hall and the livingspace, looking at the table as if he were confused. Bucky wasn’t sure what the hold up was whenever he made breakfast for Clint, but it always seemed to leave him a little stunned.

_ For me _ Clint asked, and that’s when Bucky noticed the lack of hearing aids still. Bucky nodded and tapped on the table in a bit of a dramatic fashion. Clint smiled just a little brighter and walked over before slipping into the chair. He signed a quick thank you before he picked up his mug and settled his face over it for some time, his eyes cast to the window. Bucky could tell it was going to be a bit of an off day with Clint- not necessarily a bad day, but a day where Clint wasn’t exactly going to be his normal, chaotic self. Bucky almost wished he would have woken in a different fashion because he was ready for chaotic energy Clint for a change.

Clint drank most of his coffee before he got up for a refill, then started eating his food. By the time he had his third mug of coffee and ate all his breakfast, he looked to be in a little better of spirits, though his face still looked flushed. Bucky worried he was getting sick, but saved the comment for a later time. Clint hummed as he got up, kissing Bucky’s cheek and lingering for a moment, soaking in Bucky’s heat before he collected the plates to wash the dishes.

_ Why am I awake _ Clint signed when he was done, joining Bucky on the couch. He had mismatched Christmas socks on, which Bucky wasn’t going to complain about, even if it were early November.

_ You need to go to Nat’s and take care of Liho. _ Clint pulled a face of disgust, the noise he made just as disgusted by the notion. He turned that look into a pout.  _ It is your turn. I take care of all three when you and Nat are gone. _ They had rules, and Bucky was going to make Clint follow them; if nothing else, it was because Bucky didn’t really want to leave the apartment himself. If anything, Clint tolerated the cold better than Bucky did, and since he was having a good day Bucky wasn’t in the mood to ruin it.

Clint and Liho had a bit of a contentious relationship. Bucky wasn’t sure what it was, but Clint hated Liho, and Liho seemed to agree. Bucky couldn’t remember the last time that Clint had come home after a solo meeting with the “demonic ball of rage” that didn’t result in a minor battle wound. Bucky was sure Clint had been doing something wrong, he just wasn’t sure what. Whenever Bucky was there, Liho was perfectly behaved. When Bucky suggested Clint video his interactions with the feline Clint started going on about “trust” and “how demons can trick people”; Bucky tried not to laugh through the tirade.

_ But babe _ Clint signed before he whined. He leaned against Bucky, his chin digging into Bucky’s shoulder. His hand traveled down Bucky’s thigh in a slow, deliberate way.  _ I will do anything. _

Bucky almost felt bad when Clint’s eyes lit up with hope when Bucky sighed dramatically- almost.  _ If that is the case, you better hurry up with Liho. _

Clint huffed and pulled away from Bucky, heading to the bedroom. Bucky hadn’t expected Clint to give up that easily. It took several minutes before Clint reemerged, wearing a hoodie and a stocking cap, stuffing his phone into his pocket. He had Bucky’s scarf tucked around him, and Bucky wasn’t going to admit how much he loved when Clint stole his belongings.

“Clint, it’ll only take five to ten minutes,” Bucky reminded him. “Liho isn’t even that bad.”

“Oh, the anti-christ isn’t bad, huh?” Clint muttered, grabbing his sneakers before he sat on the couch heavily.

“Clint, honey… I have seen you leap from buildings, I have seen you stare down aliens as if it were nothing to you. Hell, I heard about the time you told MODAK where he could shove his newest invention. You have faced far worse than an eight pound feline.”

“Just a demon in disguise, Bucko,” Clint said as he tied his shoes. “Did I ever mention how much I hate cats?”

“You love Alpine,” Bucky protested.

“Alpine acts like a dog and Alpine does yoga with me. Alpine doesn’t count,” Clint countered. 

Bucky was almost jealous of Clint and Alpine’s relationship. For a while there, Alpine was the only thing holding Bucky together because he had a responsibility. Then Clint had come into his life, along with Lucky, and Clint was wary of the cat, thinking it was a Liho 2.0. It didn’t take too long before Lucky and Alpine got along, the older mutt lazily grinning with a loose tongue as Alpine groomed his ears and eyes. All it took was for Alpine to pounce on Clint’s back while doing yoga, and then climb onto his shoulders for Clint to slowly loosen up around the cat. Now it had gotten to the point where Bucky considered trading Clint in for a different model just so that he could have his cat back.

“Have fun with Liho.”

“Have fun with Liho,” Clint mocked, kissing the top of Bucky’s head before marching out.

Bucky sat back with the book he had been reading when FRIDAY alerted him. “ _ Sir, Agent Barton wanted me to relay a message. He states that if he never comes home, know that he died valiantly. _ ”

“Oh, no doubt about it,” Bucky answered nonchalantly.

That night, Clint came back a little later than Bucky had expected, and he looked like a mess. There were three claw marks across his nose and cheek, the remnants of the bleeding still littered around. He was sporting a bruise and a busted lip that Bucky knew he didn’t have when he had left. He sagged against Bucky on the couch, reaching back and pulling a blanket over himself.

When Bucky questioned him about the incident Clint leveled a glare at Bucky. “I hate that futzin’ cat.”

Three days later, Clint was supposed to go check on Liho again. He shot Bucky a glare when he had mentioned that Clint needed to do it before date night and politely told him he could “go get bent”. Clint slumped on the couch, looking rather petulant about the idea, and Bucky again had to try to not be amused. Clint’s face still had a trace of his last battle with Liho, and his lip still looked a bit painful, but the bruise was all but gone. Bucky still wanted to know what had happened.

“The quicker you get this done the quicker we can go,” Bucky reminded him.

“Barnes, I swear to god, I will end you,” Clint sang sarcastically. “I’m  _ going _ , alright?”

“Just a cat, Clint.”

Clint narrowed his eyes. “Y’know how Carol has Goose and-”

“Liho isn’t a Flerken,” Bucky interrupted.

“Okay but exhibit A- she tried to rip apart my face,” Clint pointed out. Alpine jumped up onto Clint’s lap before he put his paws onto his chest. Clint obliged the cat, stroking him a few times. “Side bar- Alpine doesn’t try to make me uglier. I smell a Flerken.”

“You can’t smell a Flerken,” Bucky mused. Alpine had climbed up Clint now and resting between the back of the couch and his shoulder, Alpine’s nose dug into his neck.

“Exhibit B- Liho is a jerk.”

“Still doesn’t make Liho a Flerken.”

“Exhibit C- Liho is most definitely a Flerken babe. You are just in denial.”

“You have got to be doing something wrong,” Bucky reasoned with Clint.

“Yeah, it’s called breathing, Barnes,” Clint answered dryly.

Bucky laughed and leaned over to kiss the scowl off of Clint’s face. “If it helps… Goose likes you more than Liho does.”

Clint glared. “You are right. Liho is worse. Demonic hellion.” Bucked laughed and leaned away. “It’s all fun and games until you find my dead body in Natasha’s apartment, half eaten by that soulless beast.”

“Oh, I will make sure your gravestone reads  _ The greatest Marksmen in the world, taken down by an eight pound death machine _ .” Bucky felt himself smirking as Clint glared, plucking Alpine off of him and settling the cat onto Bucky’s lap before getting up.

“Mock all you want. One of these days? It’s going to happen. It’ll be all your fault.”

“I will mourn every day,” Bucky teased. “Hurry up. I want to see where we actually end up tonight.”

“Worst. Boyfriend. Ever.” Clint got up and shoved his feet into shoes before grabbing a coat.

That night, Clint came home from his battle with Liho with scratch marks down his arms and on his back. Before Bucky could even ask what happened Clint held a hand out and said there was no way he was going to talk about it. He cleaned up and pretended to not even know who Liho was for the rest of the night.

Three days later, Bucky actually considered leaving Clint at home and he could take care of Liho later. Clint was tucked up around Bucky in bed still, his face marked with pain while he was trying to sleep it off. His head was wrapped up in a bandage, hiding away a huge gash that had Bucky panicking more than he had in awhile, and his entire left arm was wrapped up from where Clint had skidded along the road after being thrown from his location, his entire arm nothing more than road rash. To top it off, he had a concussion and had seemed a little dazed the last time he was awake.

Clint’s wrist went off and the archer hugged his arm around Bucky and whimpered. His face scrunched up before his eyes opened, hazily staring at the wall to read the alert FRIDAY had on display.

“Alright FRIDAY, turn it off,” Bucky said softly before he leaned over and grabbed Clint’s favorite hearing aids. He fitted the one in for Clint and held onto the other while Clint stayed snuggled against Bucky. Bucky ran his free hand through Clint’s hair. “Stay here. I have a therapy appointment, then I can take care of Liho.”

“ ‘m fine,” Clint murmured, slowly sitting up. He took the other hearing aid and got it situated before he leaned against Bucky, his hand finding Bucky’s. “Mhh, smell good.”

Bucky smiled and turned his head to kiss the top of Clint’s. “I really can handle it, Clint.”

“No, ‘s my job,” Clint protested. “Walk me there? Drop me off?”

Bucky was more worried that Clint actually wanted to be around Liho than anything else. He thought this was the prime opportunity for Clint to have a pass, and yet he wasn’t taking it. Clint crawled his way off the bed and started shifting through his drawers to grab out fresh clothing. Bucky hadn’t noticed the huge bruise on his thigh and had to swallow back the urge to pull Clint back into bed, call his therapist and say he is sick, and say screw it to Liho for a day. 

“Babe- we need to go. Don’t want all of S.H.I.E.L.D. crashin’ through here because you missed a mandatory appointment.”

Bucky hated when Clint was right. With a sigh, Bucky got up and got around for the day as well. He kept checking on Clint, trying to determine if he was ever with it enough to not fall asleep on Natasha’s couch. By the time they were ready to go, Clint was stuffing a travel mug of coffee into Bucky’s hands while cradling his own.

“Alright, when you are done with Liho, meet me at the office, alright?” Bucky said as they walked to their first destination. “Lori will let you into the office, and then you can crash on the couch while I finish with Dr. Athens, alright?”

“Mhhh, okay,” Clint answered. He looked a little more aware of his surroundings, which made Bucky’s nerves settle a fraction. He was still walking gingerly, and his mask wasn’t held up enough not to see that Clint was still in some pain. Bucky had to make a mental note to try to get him to take something when they got home.

“Clint?”

“Hmm?”

“You going to be alright?”

Clint half-assed a smirk. “Well, doll, I think this is going to be the day the demon cat kills me.”

“Don’t call me doll,” Bucky laughed. “And Liho isn’t going to kill you.”

“Just remember that you’re my one and only,” Clint quipped before he yawned. “And babe? Next time I’m out of it… remind the doc that I like  _ purple _ . White makes me feel weird.”

Bucky’s eyes flickered up to the bandage on Clint’s head and snorted. “Everything in your life can’t be purple, doll.”

“Sure as hell can. Might even dye the cat.”

“Don’t you dare.”

“Alpine would look sweet.” Clint paused outside of the apartment building Natasha lived in. “See you soon?”

“Don’t forget-”

“I have a headache, not amnesia,” Clint said before he kissed Bucky’s cheek. “Office, crash on A’s couch.” He winked before he pulled his keys out to get inside. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Bucky watched as Clint let himself into the building before he was on his way. Clint seemed fine- that hazy look was still there but his mind seemed to be clicking into place faster than Bucky expected; it made going to his appointment just a little easier.

The problem was- he was watching the clock. He knew that Clint should only take ten minutes, if that, to check up on Liho. So by the time they were a half hour in, Bucky was starting to get worried, not that he had clued his therapist in yet. That half hour turned to the forty-five minute mark and Bucky was living in hell. He knew he was starting to get twitchy, which normally was due to talking about uncomfortable dreams or events, but this was different. Time seemed to be ticking by slowly and Bucky was crawling out of his skin.

The moment his time was up he was out of his seat, ignoring his therapist’s words as he stalked out of the office and nearly running by the time he made it outside. He tried calling Clint, and when Clint didn’t answer Bucky  _ did _ start running. The outside of the apartment building looked normal, and the inside looked much the same. There was no clear evidence of any foul place, nothing seemed out of place. Bucky was taking the stairs two at a time before he got to Natasha’s apartment. The door was locked, which wasn’t abnormal.

Bucky wasn’t sure if he wanted to shout at Clint or cry from relief when he unlocked the door and saw the archer passed out on the couch, his breathing coming out even. Liho was perched on his back, looking mighty proud of herself as she kneaded his back. Bucky tapped a finger to his mouth as if the cat would take the hint and closed the door, locking it before he swept the apartment. Liho had food and fresh water, all the windows were still locked, and the litter had been changed. 

Bucky walked back out with Liho still perched in her spot, gazing at Bucky. “Yeah, you hate Clint, don't you?” he asked sarcastically. He pulled his phone out and took a photo, his lips pulled up in a smile as he did so. “I cannot wait to show this to-”

Clint’s phone started blaring and Liho startled, yowling before digging her nails into Clint’s back and taking off. Bucky reached a hand out as it happened before he pinched the bridge of his nose. Clint hissed as he startled awake at the same time.

“Goddamn it, Liho!” he shouted, pushing himself up carefully. He stilled when he noticed Bucky, his eyes trailing up until he seemed to recognize who was there. “Babe?”

“You didn’t show up to the office,” Bucky said, trying to come across as stern.

“Awww, napping, no,” Clint whined as he sat up. “I’m sorry. I got tired and sat down, and I must have just-” Clint shrugged.

Bucky walked over and sat down as Clint pulled his shirt off, trying to get a look at his own back. “Clint… who called you while you were sleeping?”

“Huh?” Clint asked before he checked his phone. “Oh- that’s my alarm. I set, like, seven of them to remind me to check on the she-devil.” Clint held his phone out for Bucky to look, completely proud of himself. “Mostly because if something were to happen to the feline resemblance of the demon, Natasha would skin me alive. See- I  _ am _ responsible.”

Bucky looked at all the times Clint had scheduled before he felt his lips pulling up. “Clint… honey…” Bucky handed the phone back. “Liho doesn’t hate you. She’s scratching the hell out of you because your alarms are set loudly, startling her.”

Clint blinked and took his phone back. “That can’t be right…” He scrolled through the times. “Okay but there was one time-”

“So you are admitting I am right?” Bucky asked.

“-that she went in for the kill because I came in through the window.”

Bucky blinked rapidly, moving his head back and away. “Why in the hell did you come in through the window?” he asked.

Clint’s face flushed. “So, uh, day one I forgot to bring Natasha’s key with me. So I kinda… scaled the building and got in through the window. And Liho got too curious about the open window so I picked her up before she could jump out and she scratched my face.”

Bucky took a deep, calming breath. “Clint…”

“Please don’t tell Nat that I know how to get in through her windows,” Clint said quickly. “I won’t do it again. But really, she’s done the same at Bed-Stuy and-”

“Okay, so we are going to stop talking about how you two are creeping into each other windows, because I am about five seconds away from installing new windows in both of your apartments.” Clint had a sheepish grin on his face. “You both are going to die one of these days.”

“No we won’t. Natasha is crazy good and I’ve got you,” Clint tried to justify. Bucky gave him a bland look. Liho came back out and rubbed against Clint’s leg. “... wait, so you  _ like  _ me?” Clint asked the black feline. He hesitantly reached down and Liho bumped her head against his hand. “... please don’t tell Natasha.”

“Are you kidding?” Bucky asked. “I am absolutely telling Natasha. This is gold, even for you, Clint.”


End file.
